Luto
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Baek debe enfrentar otra amarga experiencia en su vida. ¿Qué deberá hacer para evitar que el miedo lo consuma?


**La wea antropomórfica fue basada en información que ví dónde Hwoarang queda hospitalizado uwu. Debido a que no poseo todos los juegos de Tekken estoy algo escaso de información, aún así me sostendré con lo que TTT2 puede ofrecerme y sacar alguna que otra cosa de ahí uwu, porque es un juego súper kiut. **

**Ésto no es un Baek x Hwoarang (? supongamos, porque parece serlo. **

**Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad. Hago uso de ellos con el fin de entretener solamente. Todos sus derechos van dirigidos a Bandai Namco. **

Se sentó a un lado de su discípulo en aquella sala del hospital. Miraba atento los estantes con distintos medicamentos acomodados de acuerdo a su color y tamaño.

También prestó atención a esas bolsas que transportaban a través de pequeños ductos de plástico unos líquidos a las venas del joven.

No sabía qué sentir.

Estaba tratando de pensar en cómo reaccionar, qué decirle una vez él abriera los ojos.

—¿Tanto me odias?

Preguntó, sabiendo que el chico del sueño profundo no iba a responder.

—Te dije que no te metieras en esos negocios... ¡Te lo dije! Algún día encontrarlas al sujeto equivocado y...

Le daba coraje verlo inerte. Empezó a llorar. Le dió un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho que se acariciaba en un intento de disiparlo.

El sonido proveniente de esa maldita máquina carcomían sus pensamientos.

Pero también le daban alivio porque indicaban que estaba vivo.

—No sabes lo mucho que traté... no importaba qué tanto te regañara, que te hiciera ver lo malo que hay en éste mundo... nunca pude hacerte entrar en razón.

Baek se aferraba a sus cabellos en represalia de su enfado.

—¡Fue culpa mía! ¡Tal vez si hubiera sido un mejor maestro podría haber evitado ésto! No estarías al borde de la muerte si tan sólo...

Baek se tranquilizó. Respiró hondo y comenzó esos ejercicios de respiración.

Inhalar y exhalar.

—Mira cómo te masacraron... ¡Es que no es posible! ¿Cómo pretendías luchar contra hombres armados? ¿Qué pasó en tu cabecita para que actuaras con ese impulso que tanto te caracteriza?

El maestro se quitó su sombrero de fieltro y lo puso entre sus manos.

—En fin... me han dicho que no saben por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí... el golpe en la cabeza fue tan severo y tu cuerpo, sus heridas... no saben ni siquiera por qué estás vivo.

El coreano miraba desilusionado a las manos de Hwoarang.

—Pero luchaste... ¡Aún así! No tenía por qué acabar así. No me puedo permitir perderte... niño estúpido.

Eso a él le dolía admitir.

—No puedo afrontar otra pérdida importante en mi vida, no lo soportaría... no podría.

El maestro empezó a abrirse ante su alumno. Hwoarang estaba escuchando, esto sin que Baek lo supiera.

—Hace mucho tiempo tuve un padre maravilloso. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, el arte de la disciplina, lo bonito que es la vida y lo mucho que hay que vivirla siempre respetando lo que nos rodea.

Se tapó sus ojos al recordar el olor de la sangre.

—Y lo maté... a pesar de todo lo que me dió yo le arrebaté su vida como si fuera una escoria. Con lo que te pasó me doy cuenta que soy yo el problema, siempre lo he sido.

Silencio.

Total silencio.

—No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar, no tienes una idea de lo que daría para cambiar de puesto contigo para que pudieras caminar libremente por ahí. ¡Eso! Ser libre.

Baek rechinó los dientes de rabia.

—¡Y estás aquí entre cables y máquinas! Por mi culpa... porque fuí tan egoísta y negligente. Tenía que estar a tu lado porque sabía perfectamente la clase de cosas que hacías en la calle, ¡Pero no! Decidí tener una magnífica cena que no me dió el tiempo suficiente para ir a socorrerte.

El señor se sentía humillado. Había fallado.

—Voy a visitarte todos los días, así tendrás algo de compañía. Cuando despiertes vamos a tener una conversación muy larga, no dejaré que te vuelva a suceder algo así.

Baek se puso de pie y lo miró con una lágrima en el ojo.

—Ojalá algún día encuentres la forma de perdonar mi imprudencia. No hay otro culpable que no sea yo.

Eso al joven lo hizo sentir mal.

Le dió la espalda al chico decaído y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Baek se sentía destrozado desde el interior.

Un día normal, actividades comunes, todo volvió una vida entera algo insignificante.

Lo hizo sentir despreciable.

Un pedazo de porquería.

Las puertas del hospital se abrían, dando paso al señor ya maduro que iba caminando a la par de una sombra que le acompañaba.

Negra.

Tan negra como su pasado y presente.

Al llegar a casa por un momento él iba a ser el ingresado a sala de urgencias cuando vió el recibo. Todo lo que iba a pagar daba sumas que no podía permitirse.

Tampoco quería que lo desconectaran.

—No... ésto no.

Se echó a llorar teniendo en frente el costo del servicio del hospital. El dojo no dejaba esos ingresos, no siquiera la mitad.

¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero?

¿De dónde?

Y lo recordó.

Las escapadas de Hwoarang en esas luchas clandestinas en los peores bares de mala muerte, en las esquinas donde las prostitutas se ponían de pie y, esos sitios con un tremendo olor a mierda y mugre.

Apretó el recibo con odio.

Salió de casa esa noche y se metió a los callejones donde solía sacar a su chico ensangrentado o con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

—Esto va por tí, Hwoarang.

Ingresó llamando la atención de las damas de compañía y los dandies.


End file.
